In a network of telecommunication endpoints (e.g. a plurality of telephones connected through a switchboard within one or more Company sites) there is often the need of forwarding a call to a different location. As an example when a telephone number and a corresponding telephone apparatus is assigned to an employee, it is normally possible for the employee to select a forward option in order to automatically switch the call to another telephone or to an answering machine. It can happen that a telephone number assignee is away from his phone and would like an incoming call to be redirected to another phone. This can be a meeting room phone, a colleague's office phone or maybe a temporarily assigned office in a different location. If the employee knows in advance the target telephone number it is normally possible to preset his assigned telephone so that an incoming call will be redirected to such target number. Alternatively the same action can be done from the target phone. Both these solutions have some drawbacks, because an active action must be done by the receiver and, in the first case, the destination must be known in advance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a system which alleviates the above drawbacks.